The present invention relates to a sound system including a network having connected thereto a plurality of audio devices and at least one control device for controlling the audio devices, and more particularly to a technique for controlling and monitoring the audio devices via the control device.
Basically, sound systems, commonly called PA (acronym for Public Address) systems or SR (acronym for Sound Reinforcement) systems, are arranged to send sound signals, supplied from a sound signal supply source such as an audio mixing apparatus (mixer), to power amplifier devices so that speakers are driven by the sound signals having been power-amplified by the power amplifier devices. For example, large-scale sound systems are installed in large-area buildings etc., such as music performance venues, theaters and various types of halls. Because a plurality of power amplifier devices are provided in a large-scale sound system, control and management of the plurality of power amplifier devices tend to be complicated.
Among the conventionally-known types of power amplifier devices are ones of a type that is connected to a network of the Ethernet (registered trademark) standard and can be remote-controlled from a control device connected thereto via the network. The control device comprises, for example, a personal computer (PC) provided with a dedicated application program (i.e., remote controlling software) for remote-controlling the power amplifier devices. Various data to be used by the PC for performing the remote control are stored in a memory of the PC as a project file. The remote controlling software is arranged to open a project file upon start-up of the remote controlling software, and remote-controls a power amplifier device on the basis of the various data contained in the project file. By execution of such remote controlling software, a user can remote-control one or more power amplifier devices on the network or monitor operating states of the one or more power amplifier devices, using the single PC (see, for example, Instruction Manual of “NetworkAmp Manager” available from http://www2.yamaha.co.jp/manual/pdf/pa/japan/amp/acu16c_ja_om.pdf).
According to the conventionally-known technique, in a case where a plurality of PCs are connected to a network and remote controlling software is activated in each of the PCs so that each of the PCs can control or monitor power amplifier devices on the network, what can control or monitor a given one of the power amplifier devices is only one of the PCs which has first set the power amplifier device in an on-line state (i.e., controlled or monitored state); namely, the given power amplifier device can never be controlled or monitored via the remote controlling software of any of the other PCs.
Thus, it has so far been demanded that, while the remote controlling software of a given one of the PCs is controlling any one of the power amplifier devices, data of parameter settings, operating states, etc. of the controlled power amplifier device be monitored via the remote controlling software of another one of the PCs. However, in meeting such a demand, it is never desirable that the other PC be allowed to monitor all of the power amplifier devices without limitation. More specifically, it is desirable that only a power amplifier device registered, as an object of control or monitoring, in a project file currently opened in each of the controlling and monitoring PCs be monitored by that PC, namely, it is desirable that the monitoring PC be inhibited from monitoring a power amplifier device newly added to the project file of the controlling PC, a power amplifier device deleted from the project file of the controlling PC, etc. In other words, it is desirable to limit a range of power amplifier devices that can be monitored by another PC than the controlling PC (i.e., control-master PC).
Further, in a case where a plurality of power amplifier devices are to be controlled, it would be convenient if the power amplifier devices can be managed in several groups, i.e. on a group-by-group basis, by the remote controlling software (PC). If the plurality of power amplifier devices are managed divided in groups like this, it is desirable that a PC controlling the power amplifier devices be allowed to confirm a state of grouping of the amplifier devices as well. However, in such a case too, it is desirable to limit a range of the power amplifier devices that can be monitored by another PC.
Further, the conventionally-known technique would present the problem that, each time a power amplifier device is newly connected to the network, a user has to manually perform association, on an operating screen or the like of a project file, between data of the project file and the actual or real power amplifier devices to be controlled or monitored and such associating operation tends to be very cumbersome. Particularly, in a large-scale sound system, the number of audio devices, such as power amplifier devices, to be connected to a network, tends to be enormous, and thus, such associating operation tends to be extremely cumbersome.